


Feeling nothing

by Isilloth



Series: Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019 [14]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Gilmith reflections on her mother





	Feeling nothing

**Author's Note:**

> For B2MeM bingo prompt: B7 Gilmith - card Rare women characters.

Gilmith remembered poorly her mother. Mainly from her father and brother’s stories. She didn’t associate herself with elves, even though her mother was one. She had never envied ancient half-elves that they could choose immortality, as she always felt she was one of the Men.

 

Her brother was different. He learned about elves, read stories about them, He was a dreamer. And he remembered their mother well, as he was 15 years older and she raised him, not ran away from responsibilities, like she did when Gilmith was born. He loved her, while Gilmith… She didn’t feel anything toward her.


End file.
